


Stay

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Siobhan is fired, she seeks solace in the girl she actually loves, despite the strange situation between them. Kara is reluctant, but gives it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text is a fantasy.

Kara Danvers opened the door to see none other than Siobhan Smythe.  
"Siobhan? What are you doing here?"  
"I got fired, Kara. AND I don't have a place to stay. And I don't have any money. Can I stay with you tonight?"  
Kara nodded, despite herself. She didn't think she liked Siobhan, but she was a nice enough girl not to turn down helping the other woman. She stood aside to let Siobhan in.  
"Thank you, Kara," Siobhan said nicely.  
"You can sleep on the couch," Kara said.  
**Three Hours Later....**

Siobhan woke with a dull throbbing in her nether regions. She groaned and muttered quietly.  
"Really, Siobhan? Now?"

She shook her head sadly and pulled down her pants. She slid her panties down to her ankles and gently pushed a finger inside of herself.

_Kara's hands snaked around Siobhan's back, and one rested gently on the other woman's ass. Siobhan pressed Kara into the couch as they kissed passionately. Siobhan pulled Kara up, her fingers meeting the edge of Kara's shirt. She pulled it off, unhooking the other girl's bra and letting it fall to the floor. Siobhan pulled down Kara's skirt, and revealed the woman's white cotton panties, which were damp with Kara's arousal. She pulled them down, then rose up again. She kissed Kara again, and then her lips went down to Kara's neck. She gently bit Kara's soft skin, beginning to suck. Kara moaned softly, tilting her head up to the ceiling as she did._

"Siobhan? What the hell are you doing?"

Siobhan snapped out of her fantasy at the sound of Kara's voice. Kara was standing with her hands on her hips as she stared at Siobhan.  
"Kara, I...."

"You were masturbating, to thoughts of me. I heard you moan my name."

"Kara....God, I'm so sorry, you're just so beautiful and.."

Kara walked up to Siobhan and pulled her up, kissing her on the mouth. Kara cupped Siobhan's chin in her hand and broke the kiss, speaking gently.

"Siobhan, it turned me on. A hell of a lot."  
She kissed the other woman again, her tongue sliding into Siobhan's mouth. Siobhan leaned into the kiss, her fingers catching under the edge of Kara's night-shirt and pulling. Kara wasn't wearing a bra, and Siobhan's hands met her small breasts without resistance. Kara pulled Siobhan's own night-shirt over her head and pressed the woman into the wall, a bit of her Kryptonian super-strength shining through. Kara pressed one finger inside of Siobhan's wet slit. Siobhan moaned as Kara's finger slid into her. She bit her lip as Kara finger-fucked her.

"Oh god, Kara," she groaned as Kara added another finger and accelerated, "you're so fucking good! Don't fucking stop! Oh god I'm cumming!"  
Siobhan's walls tightened around Kara's fingers and then released as she sprayed her juices onto the woman's fingers. Kara pulled her finger out of Siobhan, licking the woman's cum off. Kara laid on her back, and beckoned Siobhan forward. Siobhan laid on her stomach and ran her tongue down Kara's legs. Kara squealed when Siobhan's teeth gently closed around the flap of skin just above Kara's small pink slit. She flicked the flap with her tongue, and then lifted her head off of it. Her tongue darted into Kara, who moaned softly, bunching her fingers in Siobhan's hair. Siobhan pushed two fingers inside of Kara at the same time that she ate the other girl out and soon Kara cummed, spraying her juices into the other woman's mouth. Siobhan took her mouth off Kara's slit and swallowed her cum. Kara kissed Siobhan again, tasting her own cum on her lips.

"Hang on, I'll get something to make this even MORE fun," Kara said, pressing her finger into Siobhan's nose.

Kara rose, moving to a cabinet next to her bed. She pulled out a strap-on dildo and buckled it on. Siobhan's eyes widened at the size of the flesh-colored plastic toy. Kara made sure Siobhan was lying on the ground, then pressed the toy inside of her. Siobhan moaned as Kara's cock filled her.

"Oh god," she moaned out, "that's so damn big! Your cock feels great in my pussy. Fuck. Fuck me, harder!"

Kara started rapidly thrusting herself in and out of Siobhan. As she did, she repeatedly slapped her own ass-cheek. Soon Siobhan cummed, arching her back and crying out in pleasure as her walls tightened around the plastic toy. She sprayed her juices onto the flesh-colored dildo. Kara pulled out, taking off the dildo.

"I want you to put on the dildo and I'll ride you, cowgirl style," she said, handing the dildo to Siobhan.

Siobhan took it, buckling it on and lying on her back. Kara lowered herself onto the plastic toy, rotating her hips slowly on the flesh colored dildo. Kara moaned at the feeling of the large toy inside of her. She'd only used the toy once, and that was the one time she'd had sex with her sister Alex two months before. She'd forgotten how good that particular cock felt in her. Siobhan took one of Kara's nipples in one hand and began to play with it. Kara rotated on the plastic toy to face Siobhan. Siobhan took Kara's nipple in her mouth, beginning to suck gently. She rotated her tongue along Kara's nipple, eliciting a low moan. Siobhan took Kara's other nipple in one hand, beginning to play with it as well. Soon Kara cummed, feeling her walls tighten around the dildo and then release as she sprayed cum onto it. She rose off the toy and kissed Siobhan once more.


End file.
